Coming out
by S.Lopz
Summary: The story is called coming out for a reason, the difficulties and rewards of falling for your best friend of the same sex. Please read and review
1. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN GIRL FRIENDS OR ANY CHARACTERS.**

**Sorry about the short chapter I have a bad habit or writing at work in small post its so it looks like alot more than what it really is.. plz read and review =) thanks**

**Epilogue**

**Its been almost a month since Akko first asked Mari out on the class trip. Everything has been going great with them so far. They meet up every day before school at the train station and went home together. But their relationship still remains a secret form everybody.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own girl friends

* * *

One day after school in Akkos bedroom..

"Mari, don't you think its time that we tell our parents about us?"

"I don't know Akko, I'm afraid they will reject us or call us names, maybe even kick us out or disinherit us"

"Yea I am afraid of that too but we have been hiding for a while now, what about telling our friends?"

Mari bites her lip and thinks..

"I am not sure. Do you think that they might be getting suspicious?"

"Hehe. Well Sugi-san is always catching me staring at you, and she sent me a mail once saying 'You look at her like you are about to eat her' hehe"

"Ehh seriously Akko I don't know what I'm gunna do with you, they are going to catch us before we have a chance to tell them if you keep making it this obvious!"

"I can think of a couple things you can do with me" says Akko with a grin.

"Ah Akko stop it your making me blush"

Mari's face is now all red.

"Mari kiss me"

They look at each other and lock eyes. Mari leans in and Akko meets her lips and they kiss. Akko pulls Mari closer to the bed and gently pushes her onto it as she tries to take things to the next level. She pulls Mari closer to her body and tries to put her hand under her shirt.

"Akko....." says Mari with a small shaking voice

"I know...."

Akko lays next to Mari on the bed and hugs her...soon enough they start to feel sleepy.

"Hey Akko..?" says Mari in a sleepy voice

"Yes Mari?"

"I think we should tell our friends tomorrow morning"

"Are you sure Mari?"

"Yes I'm sure, I want all our friends to know that you are mine."

"Always will be, good night babe"

"Night sweetie"

* * *

Next chapter: They will face their friends and come out to them. What will their reactions be?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Friends**

**Hope you guys like my story. Please read and review.**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated also.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I waited for Akko as every morning before school by the train station, but today was a very ****different**** day. Today we would face our friends and tell them about our relationship. I am so very nervous and i can't help but to think they will call us gross and reject us. I'm starting to shake and think about making a run for home and ditch school, then I lo****ok**** at the beauty walking down the stairs with me, my beauty, she smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss. I just about melt completely, if i can be with Akko then i ****dont**** care about what happens, all i need is Akko to be ****OK****.**

**We ride the train to school holding hands. No words are needed we both know how nervous the other is. I lo****ok**** at Akko and she is absentmindedly biting her lip, its a habit of hers to do that when she's very nervous, and also so cute, it makes me wanna just reach over and kiss those pink full lips of hers. When I kiss her everything in the world ****disappears****, its just me and her and our lips touching, I wanna go back to her room and kiss her all day and be in bed with her----omg what thoughts am I having? I am such a pervert!**

**"Mari are you OK? You lo****ok**** like you have a fever"**

**"Eh?! ****uh**** no nothing"**

**"What were you thinking of just now? You dirty minded girl" Akko says as she pokes Mari's head**

**"****Uh**** nothing! Oh lo****ok**** we have arrived at the station!!" I quickly get out and walk towards school, with Akko hand in hand.**

**We arrive at the schools grounds and I can see Tamamin and Sugi, i wave at them without thinking-- then it suddenly hits me that we are about to tell them-- they are walking towards us.**

**Tamamin has a smile on her face as always and a manga on her hand, but Sugi is wearing a confused lo****ok**** on her face tho, I wonder why.**

**Oh! she's looking at our linked hands!**

**There is no going back now, I squeeze ****Akko's**** hand and lo****ok**** at her with a nervous glance.**

**Akko smiles at me and somehow I know that everything is going to be just OK.**

**"Hi Akko!! Mari!!" squeals Tamamin**

**"Hey guys!!" says Sugi**

**"Hello!" We say at once. This makes Akko and me giggle.**

**"So me and Akko have something very important to tell you guys" I say in a small trembling voice.**

**I lo****ok**** at Akko and pull her tighter to me and hug her, I lo****ok**** into her light brown eyes and gain my courage.**

**"Akko is my girlfriend and I am hers. We are together and wanted you-our friends to know" I finish saying.**

**My heart is racing, and I can feel ****Akko's**** heart is racing also.**

**Tamamin face is just utter shock with her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging down.**

**Sugi somehow doesn't seem affected by this news. I wish they would say something.**

**"So....? any comments?"**

**"Well it to****ok**** you guys long enough! I thought neither of you would get over your ****embarassment**** and confess her feelings!" said Sugi**

**"Um Sugi, do you think its time to tell them...?"**


End file.
